


Sweet Singing

by Giraffe24



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Sea bunny, Singing, bad day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25823554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffe24/pseuds/Giraffe24
Summary: Mask is having a bad day, but at the end of the day, it is made better
Relationships: Aloha & Army & Mask & Skull (Splatoon)
Kudos: 9





	Sweet Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of works for a long time! Hope you enjoy the story; and if there is anyone new that don't know who my OC is, read Took a Fall, you'll love her :)

Team Cyan lost again. Today was one of the rare times where Team Cyan lost more than they win; only four wins. Full Moon sighed as she fixed her glasses before Jersey rested her arm on Moon’s shoulder, being the tallest of the Team Cyan. “Tough day for sure,” Moon whispered. 

“Aw, I’m sure we will win next time! We might lose more than winning today, but I’m sure tomorrow will be better!” Jersey chuckled. Jersey won’t let the fact they lose so much ruin her day. 

“I hope Mask is doing okay...” Designer shyly said. He looked at his best friend before walking up to him, Jersey and Moon watching. “Mask? Are you okay?” Designer asked as he rubbed his neck “I know we don’t win much today-” he quickly stopped when Mask looked at him with anger in his eyes.

“Um… are you angry at us?” Designer nervously asked.

Mask stared at him for a bit before looking away and sighing. “Noo. I’m sooorry. Toooday isn’t going weeell for me… first pooouring Army’s unsweet soooy milk in my ceeeeral, now this?” Mask grumbled. 

“What about we call it a day and go to Designer’s home to play the new game he got?” Moon asked as she walked to Mask and laying a hand on his shoulder. 

“That’s the spirit, Moony!” Jersey cheered. 

“Don’t call me that, Jersey.” Moon pouted. 

“We can play all day if you want unless you got plans later?” Designer asked, smiling. 

“Aloooha is with the Piiiink team at the beeeach, Skuuull and Barry areee at his parents’ hooouse, and Armyyy has some business tooo do somewhere.” Mask stated, “I dooon’t miiind playing until niiight.”

They gathered their weapons and set off to the house that Designer, Scuba, Aviators, and Forge shared. Forge greeted them from the sofa as they entered, Designer hugging her. Aviators were with Scuba at the beach too so it’s just Designer and Forge for now. 

Designer was setting the game up as Moon and Forge talked about their day while Mask and Jersey went to get snacks from the kitchen. Mask knew he wasn’t having a great day when he accidentally dropped the bag of his favorite chips on the floor, half spilling out so they had to be thrown away. Mask grumbled but grabbed the next bag of chips; he knew it was Skull’s favorite so at least that was a good thing as they finished up gathering the snacks and walked back to the living room. 

The game was an old human game about a masked bat superhero but made out of blocks, and they had fun taking turns playing; Mask was hoping that his day will be better from the point on; he stood up and gave the controller to Forge so he can go to the kitchen to grab a new can of soda. 

Messy. Messy was the word that had Mask groaning as the soda was on the floor due to it being shaken by accident, so when Mask opened it, the soda went on his gas mask, surprising him and dropping the soda. 

“I’m soooorry.” Mask said as Forge rushed in the kitchen to clean the mess up, he knew Forge hates messes. Mask tried to offer to clean it up but she told him that he can go and wash his gas mask before it becomes sticky.

“It’s fine!” Forge smiled at Mask. Mask slowly nodded then walked to the bathroom to wash the soda off his gas mask. Soon Mask was done and put his gas mask back on and going back to the living room. He pulled out his phone and sent some texts to Aloha, Skull, and Army, but soon after that, his phone died. 

“Oh, maaan...” Mask groaned as he remembered his charger at home “I fooorget the chargeeer.” he huffed as he tossed the phone to the sofa. He kept playing games with the group until Scuba and Aviators came back and it was time for Mask to leave, so he said goodbye to everybody as he gathered up his phone and roller before leaving. 

He was whistling a game song as he walked on a wet street since it had rained while they were at Designer’s. Suddenly a car accidentally slipped a tire on a muddy puddle and it splashed Mask, covering him in the mud. “HYUK!” Mask yelped in surprise then looked at himself, it wasn’t too much, but enough that he needs a bath. He huffed as he kept going. Soon he heard a noise of a seagull, he tried to find where it was but it seems as if it was following him. Suddenly a loud cry came from above and he looked up, and saw the very seagull on his roller! He grumbled as he shook the roller to make the bird fly away, as the bird flew, some poop fell on Mask’s gas mask, right on the eye. Mask growled as he rushed to get home to shower and relax.

He finally made it home, then took a deep breath as Aloha taught him. “Fiiinally...” Mask whispered as he put his roller down, and making sure that his shoes were off then head to the bathroom. He noticed that the rest of S4 wasn’t home, and that made him feel grumpy and lonely. He washed his gas mask again then tossed his dirty clothes into the basket before going in the shower tub. 

Aloha and Army arrived home, with Skull and Barry not too far behind, and noticed that Mask was home due to his roller. “Oh good, he’s safe… why he doesn’t answer me back on the phone?” Army sighed in relief but still a bit annoyed that Mask hasn’t texted back. 

“I did say his phone may be dead. I was the last one to leave the house and noticed that he forget his charger.” Skull pointed out as he set Barry down so she can hop around. 

“Oh Masky!~ We are home!” Aloha called out when suddenly a loud shout and a growl is heard from the bathroom. They looked at each other in shock before heading to the bathroom, with Barry hopping behind them. 

As soon as Skull grabbed the doorknob, they can hear Mask yelling. “WHY I CAN’T HAVE A GOOD MOMENT FOR A DAY?” and then the shower was shut off. Skull slowly opened the door, and they looked at Mask worriedly. Mask saw them and sighed in relief. “Oh, you are hoooome. Fiiiinally.” Mask whispered as he wrapped the towel around himself and stepped out; he is then pulled into a hug by Skull and he happily returned it. 

“Everything okay?” Army asked. 

“...Nooo,” Mask grumbled. He explained how Team Cyan had lost the battles too often today, and dropping his favorite chips and soda on Designer’s kitchen floor, having to wash his gas mask after the soda sprayed on him, forgetting his charger, getting covered in mud, having a seagull poop on his gas mask, stepping on gum, and Lil’ Judd hissed at him on the way home and feeling lonely when he entered the house first, and just now the shower stopped giving out hot water. 

“Masky, I think it’s time for us to comfort you!~” Aloha said as he patted Mask’s head. Mask smiled a little at that. 

After Mask got dressed up, they went to the sofa with Skull picking Mask up and setting him on his lap, Aloha on his right, Army on his left, and Barry hopped upon Mask to snuggle which Mask patted Barry. 

‘ _ Oh Mask…. Oh, Mask… everything will be alright... _ ’ Aloha sang, surprising Mask a little while Aloha caressed his tentacles.

‘ _ Everything will be okay… we are here now….. _ ’ Skull joined, rocking Mask softly.

‘ _ Just because the day was bad don’t mean tomorrow won’t be good too! _ ’ Army joined, patting Mask’s knee and leaning on Skull. Even Barry appeared to be singing along in her sea bunny way. 

Mask smiled as he closed his eyes and leaned on Skull as they kept singing to him. He enjoyed moments like this, where it’s just five of them. 

‘ _ We love you, Mask, and wants you to be happy- _ ’ Army kept singing on after a while but stopped when he heard snores. He opened his eyes and saw that Aloha, Skull, Mask, and Barry was sleeping! It was a long day after all so Army chuckled as he went and grabbed a large blanket and came back to them and wrapped the blanket around the five of them before joining them in Dreamland, Mask was still smiling as he felt peaceful now.


End file.
